Sunrise Extras
by Queen of Crystallopia
Summary: Deleted scenes, thrown out scenes, alternate endings and povs from my story Sunrise. Won't really make sense unless you read that first, which I recommend, because it is pretty good. :


**This is a scene I wrote out, but threw out because it wasn't right with the story or the characters. Some of you expressed interest in reading it anyways, so I hope you like it. Keep in mind that this is essentially word vomit, and I didn't edit it. :)**

* * *

**Jacob's Death**

_The threat leaped onto the rocky structures, running and jumping over them in great bounds. I followed effortlessly, my eyes focused and determined. The wolf's paws slipped as he landed on one of the rocks, and as his body began to fall, his nails scratched helplessly against the stone, trying to pull himself up. _

_ The wolf fell twenty feet and landed on his side with a yelp, and then I was on him. _

_ I seized his head with one hand and yanked it upwards, exposing his throat. I could hear his pulse beating erratically. _

_ Rosalie's words echoed in my mind. "We all know who the real killer is, and I just washed his blood from your hands."_

And so, it was with the image of my father's pained and dying face in my mind that I leaned forward and sunk my teeth into the wolf's throat.

His body stiffened, and he released a sharp yelp of pain.

Warm blood gushed into my mouth that was latched onto his neck. The taste was so revolting and so foul, I almost jerked away. Nausea rolled in my stomach, and I resisted the urge to throw up the few mouthfuls that I had already swallowed.

For Charlie, I thought fiercely, determined to finish what I had started, despite the horrible and wrong sensation of drinking Jacob's blood.

The werewolf's body was jerking beneath mine; I seized a handful of his fur to keep my grip. His huge limbs swung wildly, and his large paws struggled to find a grip on the stone as I forced my teeth to sink deeper into his hot neck.

I would not budge. In my mind's eye I remembered every second of that exact moment I had drained my father's blood. A deep hatred and a sick satisfaction overrode my revulsion, and despite the mongrel's wild struggles, I did not let go.

He was howling, raw and pained, and his body fought against mine weakly. My poisonous venom was surging through his blood, making him burn, a slow, agonizing death. He writhed against me, his struggles getting weaker and weaker.

His howls dulled to pained whimpers and gasps in between wheezing breaths. I pried my mouth away from his bloodied neck and sat up.

I could see his agony in his big brown eyes, eyes I used to love. He panted heavily, and his eyes never left mine.

The wolf exhaled, and his body stilled. His eyes closed, and I could no longer hear a heartbeat.

I panted heavily, the adrenaline still rushing through me from the hunt and kill of my most dangerous predator and enemy. Victory rose up inside me like a sweet thrill, and I bared my teeth at the corpse in satisfaction.

I leapt back in surprise as the wolf's body moved. I hissed, but the fur was falling off of his body, the huge form shrinking, the paws turning to hands. Before me lay the bare form of a tanned boy with black hair and a tattoo on his shoulder.

I froze instinctually and kept very still, my eyes wide and staring at the body before me. I tried to bring back that sweet feeling of victory and release, but it felt heavy and sick in my stomach. I fell to my knees and reached a shaking hand to touch Jacob's skin.

I jerked my hand away as soon as I touched him. His temperature matched mine. That was wrong, so very wrong. He was the sun, he was supposed to be warm.

I couldn't hear his heartbeat, when it should have been fast and hard, like a drum. Already, his scent was beginning to change, something unfamiliar and unpleasant.

I looked at his face. He could have been sleeping. All those nights running with the pack made him tired. He slept a lot.

"Jacob?" I whispered.

No, I thought to myself, briefly closing my eyes. He murdered Charlie, he called me a monster, he's the reason I killed my father, the reason I had to leave. He was selfish, he was immature, and I meant nothing to him. I hated him. I hated him, didn't I?

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't bring back the feelings of hatred and fury that I felt before when I looked at him.

This time, when I stared at his face, I saw him smaller, younger, with long black hair framing a baby face. I saw him take my hand shyly in his. I saw him working on our motorcycles, laughing as I tossed him a slice of pizza. He was just a boy, a stupid, unthinking boy.

He deserved to die, I argued with myself. An eye for an eye. But did he really deserve to die? Did I deserve to become his judge and executioner?

Perhaps he did have to pay, I thought as I looked at his lifeless body. But killing him like this, it just wasn't right. I was emotional and confused, and overwhelmed by my instincts. I should not have made a decision like this.

I heard a thumping noise and jumped, my dead heart leaping with excitement. Was that his heartbeat? Was he alive? Had there been some kind of miracle?

I leaned in closer, but the rhythmic beat was farther away, a muffled sound. Jacob was still and did not breathe. I sat back, disappointed and bemused. What was that sound.

"Bella!"

I turned my head sharply to the right, where Rosalie seemed to be beating her fists against an invisible wall that separated us. I stared in shock at the absurdity of the picture before I blinked, and Rosalie almost fell forward. She caught herself gracefully, then sped to my side.

"What was that?" she demanded. "I tried to get to you, and there was this…thing all around you!"

"I-I don't know," my voice sounded dull to my ears.

Rosalie looked passed me to where Jacob lay. She sighed. "It's done. You did what was right, Bella."

An overwhelming and desperate need to run overtook my body so suddenly, I had no choice but to obey. Panic surging inside me, I turned and ran. I ran as fast as I could away from the scene, away from my guilt, away from my pain, away from everything that I had done.

"Bella!" Rosalie called out in surprise. I heard her begin to pursue me, but as a newborn, I was still much, much faster than her. My legs pounded against the earth as my arms pumped at my side. The trees were blurs around me as I willed my body faster and faster.

My breath came in rapid gasps. I longed for the ache in my muscles, the burn in my lungs; I wanted the exhaustion to sink in, to wear myself out so badly that I would collapse. I wanted to sink into oblivion and never wake up again. I wanted to go to a place where none of this would have happened.

I kept running. The slope turned upwards as I headed deeper into the mountains. The temperature dropped, but didn't affect me. The panicked feeling that made me feel as if I would explode any second did not go away. So, I kept running. If I ran fast enough, far enough, this would all go away. I would be done.

Hours passed. Night fell, and I found myself atop a mountain at the edge of a cliff that overlooked the entire area. I stood with my toes over the edge, still as a statue.

My eyes stared at the beautiful valley of trees before me. I followed the lines of the mountains and hills with my eyes until a bright light stole my attention. A bright white moon gleamed as it peeked out from the clouds. It was curved into a sideways smile, and I fell to my knees and wept.


End file.
